rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein Becher Wein (Kapitel)
"Ein Becher Wein" ist das siebzehnte Kapitel des achten Bandes Die Heimkehr. Gleichzeitig ist es das neununddreißigste Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve, Elayne, Thom und Juilin erreichen Tanchico. Abends erkennt Elayne endlich, woher sie Thom kennt, doch sie hat sich zuvor sehr betrunken. Nynaeve geht nach Tel'aran'rhiod, um sich mit Egwene zu treffen, die jedoch nicht erscheint. Statt dessen trifft sie Birgitte. Am nächsten Morgen kann Elayne sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Sie und Nynaeve haben einen Plan, wie sie unerkannt die Stadt durchsuchen können. Handlung Elayne Trakand Ort: Tanchico Der Wogentänzer ist in Tanchico angekommen und Elayne und Nynaeve machen sich bereit, das Schiff zu verlassen. Wie Nynaeve befürchtet hat, haben Thom und Juilin, die sie begleiten, inzwischen ihre eigenen Vorstellungen davon, wie die Aufgabe, die Schwarze Ajah zu fangen, erledigt werden soll. Nynaeve fragt Coine, wohin diese als nächstes segeln wird, und die Herrin der Segel erklärt, dass sie die Nachricht vom Coramoor weiter verbreiten will, nachdem ihr Mann Toram seinen Handel abgeschlossen hat. Sie verabschieden sich und Elayne denkt bedauernd, dass sie die Frauen vermissen wird, besonders die Windsucherin Jorin, die ihr viel beigebracht hat. Sie verlassen unter gierigen Blicken den Kai und Elayne ist froh, dass sie Thom und Juilin bei sich haben, obwohl sie sich mit der Macht verteidigen könnten. Doch sie hält es trotzdem für unauffälliger, wenn sie das gar nicht erst müssen. Nach ein paar Metern kommt plötzlich ein Mann auf sie zu, der sie erkannt hat. Es ist Bayle Domon, den sie in Falme kennen gelernt haben. Er sagt ihnen, dass er so lange wie möglich in Falme auf sie gewartet hat und dass er sich in ihrer Schuld fühlt. Er will ihnen helfen, eine Unterkunft zu finden und fragt ängstlich, ob in Tanchico das gleiche passieren wird wie in Falme. Elayne verneint. Domon erzählt ihnen, dass er schmuggelt und sich damit sein Geld verdient, und dafür die Zollbeamten besticht. Er sagt aber auch, dass es nicht mehr lange so gehen wird, denn die Zustände sind schlimm in Tarabon und Arad Doman. Als sie den Hafen verlassen, besorgt er Sänften und Wachen für die Gruppe. Während sie durch die Straßen ziehen, fragt sich Elayne bei all dem Elend, warum der König nichts dagegen unternimmt. Tatsächlich hat sich König Andric mit den Kindern des Lichts verbündet, die die Ordnung in Tarabon wieder herstellen sollen. (Verborgene Gesichter (Kapitel)) Ort: Hof der Drei Pflaumen, Tanchico Sie halten am Hof der Drei Pflaumen. Die Wirtin Rendra ist eine hübsche junge Frau, die Liandrin so ähnlich sieht, dass Nynaeve und Elayne zuerst erschrecken. Rendra gibt ihnen ihre letzten Zimmer und bewirtet sie, doch Elayne kann bei dem Gedanken an all die hungrigen Gesichter nichts essen. Rendra erzählt ihnen, dass Domon zwar keine Steuern zahlt, aber mit seinem Geld eine Suppenküche für die Armen unterstützt. Als die Wirtin und die Kellnerinnen weg sind, sagt Nynaeve, dass sie möglicherweise Domons Hilfe brauchen. Sie sagt, dass sie möglicherweise Augen-und-Ohren brauchen, da sich die Schwarze Ajah in Tanchico aufhält. Domon ist vollkommen bestürzt und sagt, dass doch wieder das gleiche geschehen wird, wie in Falme. Er erklärt, dass er lieber nach Illian zurückfährt, doch Nynaeve sagt, dass dort inzwischen ein Verlorener regiert und es keinen sicheren Ort mehr gibt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er nicht lieber kämpfen will und appelliert an seinen Mut und Domon stimmt schließlich zu. Während des Essens fragen Thom und Juilin ihn über die Stadt aus. Während Juilin sich für die Unterschicht und die kriminellen interessiert, will Thom Informationen über den Adel und die politischen Parteien. Nach dem Essen notiert Nynaeve für Domon die Beschreibung aller Schwarzen Schwestern und mahnt ihn, vorsichtig zu sein, doch Domon lacht nur, als wäre diese Bemerkung überflüssig gewesen. Als Domon fort ist, geht auch Juilin, um in der Nacht nach Dieben zu suchen, die ihm Informationen geben, während Nynaeve schlafen gehen will. Elayne und Thom gehen hinunter in den Schankraum. Sie beobachtet Thom bei seiner Darbietung den ganzen Abend über bis in die späte Nacht. Erneut kommt er ihr unfassbar bekannt vor, doch sie weiß nicht, woher. Als er fertig ist, will sie auch aufstehen, doch sie merkt, dass ihr schwindlig ist, doch sie will nicht glauben, dass sie betrunken ist. Statt in ihr eigenes Zimmer zu gehen, geht sie zum Thom und sagt ihm, dass sie sich daran erinnert, wie er sie als Kind auf den Knien geschaukelt hat und dass ihre Mutter ihm dabei über die Schulter sah. Er sagt, sie solle in ihr Zimmer zurückgehen, doch Elayne kommt zu ihm ins Zimmer und fragt ihn, warum ihre Mutter auch auf seinem Schoß saß. Er will sie erneut weg schicken und Elayne besteht darauf, dass er es ihr erklärt. Thom erklärt, dass er damals Morgases Hofbarde war, und dass ihre Erinnerungen nicht stimmen. Doch als Elayne ihn fragt, ob er der Liebhaber ihrer Mutter war, bestätigt seine Reaktion diese Vermutung. Wütend fragt Elayne, was für eine Frau ihre Mutter eigentlich ist, da sie über Gareth Bryne Bescheid weiß und von Mat die Sache mit Lord Gaebril gehört hat. Sie vergleicht sie mit Berelain und Thom gibt ihr eine Ohrfeige. Er sagt, dass Morgase eine gute Frau war und Elayne so etwas nie wieder sagen darf. Sie fragt, warum ihre Mutter sich dann so verhält und er erklärt, dass das Regieren als Königin einen einsam macht, da die meisten nur die Macht sehen. Doch Thom sah sie als Frau, genau wie Bryne und vermutlich auch Gaebril. Sie fragt, warum er gegangen ist und Thom erklärt, dass er ihr diese Geschichte vielleicht später einmal erzählt. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer ist Nynaeve noch wach und Elayne platzt sofort mit ihren Gedanken heraus über das eben stattgefundene Gespräch, doch für Nynaeve ergeben sie keinen Sinn. Nynaeve bittet sie, mit in die Ecke zu kommen, wo sie Elayne etwas zeigen will, doch statt dessen steckt sie Elayne mit dem Kopf in einen Eimer Wasser, um sie wieder nüchtern zu machen. Als Nynaeve sie endlich los lässt, muss Elayne sich übergeben. Als das vorbei ist, bittet Nynaeve sie, Wache zu halten, da sie in Tel'aran'rhiod nach Egwene suchen will. Es ist zwar Elaynes Tag, doch da sie nicht einmal die Wahre Quelle fühlen kann, überlässt sie es Nynaeve. Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Tel'aran'rhiod Nynaeve ist im Herz des Steins in Tel'aran'rhiod. Sie denkt daran, dass sie mehr Probleme hat als Egwene und Elayne, ihre Kleidung zu wechseln. Sie ärgert sich, dass sie nicht mehr zornig ist auf Elayne, die sich so betrinken musste, und sie kann Saidar nicht mehr berühren. Sie ruft nach Egwene, doch niemand antwortet ihr. Nynaeve fühlt sich beobachtet und hat Angst. Sie denkt daran, dass Egwene in Rhuidean ist und nach einem Schritt ist sie plötzlich dort. Sie sieht vor sich eine Stadt im Nebel und einen Mann, der um die Wand herum geht und sie zu untersuchen scheint, die jedoch undurchdringlich wirkt. Asmodean will in Tel'aran'rhiod Rhuidean nach den Zugangsschlüssel-Ter'angreal absuchen, kann den Nebel jedoch nicht durchdringen. Plötzlich erscheint eine Frau hinter ihr und warnt sie, dass sie verschwinden sollte, da der Mann sie sonst tötet, wenn er sie sieht. Die Frau hinter ihr sieht einer Beschreibung so ähnlich, dass Nynaeve sie sofort als Birgitte erkennt. Birgitte sagt, dass Nynaeve sofort verschwinden muss und zielt mit ihrem silbernen Pfeil auf sie und ohne zu wissen, wie sie das gemacht hat, befindet sich Nynaeve plötzlich in Emondsfeld. Sie sieht Birgitte wieder und rennt ihr hinterher, um zu fragen, wer der Mann in der Wüste war, doch als sie ein Haus umrundet, sieht sie einen Mann vor sich, der Lan unfassbar ähnlich sieht, doch er schießt mit einem Pfeil auf sie und Nynaeve versucht mit aller Macht, aufzuwachen. Der Schlächter Elayne Trakand Ort: Hof der Drei Pflaumen, Tanchico Nynaeve fährt schreiend hoch und Elayne erschreckt sich und fragt, was los ist. Nynaeve erzählt ihr, was gerade geschehen ist. Sie hat eine kleine Fleischwunde am Arm, wo der Pfeil sie gestreift hat. Nynaeve erzählt ihr auch von Birgitte, während Elayne sie verbindet. Sie sagt, dass sie Egwene nicht gefunden hat, und in dieser Nacht nicht mehr weitersuchen will. Aber sie macht sich Sorgen. Elayne sagt, dass Egwene schon erwähnt hätte, dass sie beim nächsten Mal vielleicht nicht da sein wird, wenn sie sich treffen wollen. Sie fühlt sich immer noch schrecklich und ist froh, dass Nynaeve ihr beim Ausziehen hilft. Am nächsten morgen ist ihr immer noch übel und sie hat schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Als Thom in den Schankraum kommt, wo Elayne sitzt, lobt sie seine Geschichten vom gestrigen Abend, doch an viel mehr als die kann sie sich nicht erinnern, und sie will nicht zugeben, dass sie zu viel getrunken hat. Er wirkt erleichtert. Nynaeve fragt, ob einer von ihnen Juilin gesehen hat und Thom erklärt, dass dieser die Nacht nicht im Bett geschlafen habe, das die beiden Männer sich teilen. In diesem Moment betritt Juilin die Schenke. Er wirkt erschöpft, doch er lächelt und erzählt ihnen, dass er bereits zwei Männer gefunden hat, die eine der Frauen gesehen haben, die sie suchen. Nynaeve warnt ihn, dass er zu schnell vorgeht, doch Juilin winkt ab, da er immer so tut, als würde es sich um eine Frau handeln, die er einst gekannt hat. In der nächsten Nacht will er in der Geschichte die Beschreibung einer der anderen Frauen verwenden. Er sagt, dass er die Frauen finden wird, und Thom sagt ebenfalls, dass er das vor hat. Die beiden Männer sehen sich an, als würden sie sich gleich schlagen wollen. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie und Elayne ebenfalls an diesem Tag anfangen wollen, zu suchen, und das bringt die Männer dazu, sich miteinander zu verbünden. Sie erklären, dass die Frauen die Schenke nicht verlassen müssen, da die Schwarze Ajah ihre Gesichter kennt, und zu Elaynes Verblüffung gibt Nynaeve ihnen recht, sagt aber auch, dass sie dieses Problem schon gelöst hat. Die Wirtin Rendra kommt und sie und Nynaeve unterhalten sich über Kleider, die ihnen Rendra besorgen soll. Charaktere *Elayne Trakand *Coine din Jubai Wilde Winde *Jorin din Jubai Weiße Schwinge *Toram din Alta Wilde Winde *Thom Merrilin *Juilin Sandar *Nynaeve al'Meara *Bayle Domon *Rendra In Tel'aran'rhiod * Asmodean - als Mann im blauen Wams * Birgitte Silberbogen * Schlächter - als Mann, der Lan sehr ähnlich sieht Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Sammael * Morgase Trakand * Gareth Bryne * Rahvin - als Lord Gaebril * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Egwene al'Vere * Lan Mandragoran * Ailys Candwin * Liandrin Guirale * Temaile Kinderode Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Tochter-Erbin * Seherin * Atha'an Miere ** Herrin der Segel ** Windsucherin * Helden des Horns Berufe * Wirtin * Gaukler * Kapitän * Diebfänger Erwähnt * Schwarze Ajah * Coramoor * Augen-und-Ohren * Verlorene * Königin von Andor Orte * Tarabon ** Tanchico *** Wogentänzer *** Hof der Drei Pflaumen * Tel'aran'rhiod ** Herz des Steins ** Aiel-Wüste ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquellen-Schenke Erwähnt * Dantora * Aile Jafar * Cantorin * Aile Somera * Illian (Nation) * Falme * Tear (Nation) * Andor ** Caemlyn ** Zwei Flüsse * Cairhien (Nation) Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal * Ring der Könige von Malkier Erwähnt * Horn von Valere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Letzte Schlacht Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Saidar Lieder * Die erste Rose des Sommers (Lied) * Der Wind, der die Weide beugt (Lied) * Nur ein Stiefel (Lied) * Die alte graue Gans (Lied) Erzählungen * Mara und die drei närrischen Könige * Anla, die weise Ratgeberin * Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn Kategorie:Die Heimkehr (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Tanchico Kategorie:Hof der Drei Pflaumen Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod